Sugar, We're Goin Down
by JessTELLOBO
Summary: AU: Kate tiene 15, y acaba de volver de Boston, reencontrándose con su antiguo mejor amigo. Rick con 17, y un millón de cosas en la cabeza. La adolescencia alcanza a esta singular pareja, poniéndolos en situaciones, que a su corta edad creen son el fin del mundo. Podrá la música de Rick, conseguir al verdadero amor; o podrá Kate, enamorar al chico confundido y con guitarra mano...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! Si, ya se que tengo muchos fics que aun no acabo, y si otro mas… vamos, que yo no puedo controlar mi imaginación… por algo me recluí en una escuela de arte jajajaja**_

_**Ok esto es simple, es esa historia que dije que seria en relación a una que aun no acabo… (me da flojera escribir su nombre)…**_

_**RESUMEN RAPIDO: Kate tiene 15, acaba de volver de Boston con su familia, reencontrándose con su antiguo mejor amigo.**_

_**Rick tiene 17. Es un chico rebelde, en especial si esta en compañía de sus amigos. **_

_**Es todo, soy pésima en resúmenes… **_

_**Bueno una cosa mas… los que ya leyeron el fic de la juventud de Rick, saben que ahí a Rick se le dio por la cantada… pues aquí también… NO SERA ESCRITOR, sino MÚSICO.**_

_**Es que con las canciones de cierta banda de Chicago me inspire. Así que cada canción que cante Rick aquí, y diga ser escrita por él, en realidad es de esta maravillosa banda… si, las letra no serán mias tampoco… no tengo tanta imaginación jejeje**_

_**Así que si tu lector, no te gustan este tipo de fics, no los leas, porque desgraciadamente es la trama de toda la historia… **_

_**Bien si llegaste hasta aquí, sin abandonarlo… gracias, puedes comenzar a leer después de…**_

_**Ningún personaje es mio, son de Marlowe. O al menos eso dijo él jejeje**_

_**Y las canciones son de "FOB" (Espero y no me caiga una demanda a mi humilde morada, aunque en realidad es blanca jajaja xD, ok ya se que soy pésima para los chistes…)**_

_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA :D**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER I:**_

_**SI EL DESTINO ASÍ LO QUIERE… ESPERO NO LLEGAR ESTA VES TARDE**_

Suspiro mientras se acomodaba los rebeldes mechones de cabello, que caían de su frente, tapándole modestamente la visión.

Una nueva semana en la preparatoria. La odia inmensamente. Su único consuelo, eran sus mejores amigos. Quienes, a pesar de su estilo peculiar en el que se comportaban y pensaban, eran unos chicos increíbles. Los llamaban en "trípode". Siempre estaban juntos. En las travesuras, en las juergas, en todo.

Incluso intentaron ayudarlo cuando un año antes ocurrió todo el asunto de Audrey. Y aunque su consejo había sido, que se metiera con cuanta chica se le cruzase, al menos había hecho el intento.

Se recoloco la mochila en el hombro, poniéndose el viejo casco de su motocicleta, listo para partir. Estaba avanzando, a una velocidad "prudente"; cuando se topó con un auto tremendamente familiar. Incluso, se distrajo unos instantes observando al conductor. Y es que lo conocía, pero no recordaba de dónde.

Y opto por seguir su camino, o llegaría tarde.

Quince minutos después, estaba entrando en la escuela. Detestando el ambiente. Digan lo que digan, la preparatoria era una horrenda etapa para él adolescente. En donde mandaba, el que fuera mas "popular", el que tuviera dinero, o el que tuviera a la novia más caliente… lo cual provocaba, que pensara mas y mas en Audrey. La chica de sus sueños. Su amor platónico. La amaba desde que tenían trece.

Todavía recordaba el día que la conoció. Como se había caído del columpio, y él como buen chico le había ayudado. Estableciendo de inmediato una conexión, que duró poco. Muy poco. De hecho solo duro año y medio más. El tiempo que estuvo recluido en ese horrendo internado. Preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Por qué a esa chica tan increíble tenían que crecerles los pechos? Aun recordaba ese terrible día, cuando volvió del internado, y vio que su amiga lucia más linda que otras veces. Con ese nuevo signo de pubertad. Como había conseguido hacerse amiga de las tres chicas más populares de la secundaria. Como lo comenzó a ignorar… como dejo de prestarle atención, de saludarlo, para finalmente tratarlo como a basura.

Muchas cosas pasaron después. Cosas que preferiría no recordar, para evitar sufrir más de la cuenta.

Abrió su casillero, intercambiando libros, intentando recordar que clase le tocaba. Cuando de pronto una mano se estrelló estrepitosamente contra su espalda, provocándole tremendo sobresalto.

-Hey tranquilo Ricky… ¿Por qué te asustas campeón? Ni que tuvieras tan pervertida la mente… -Dijo un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño claro, y ojos miel.

-Johnny, no todos somos como tu… imbécil…-Río Rick, ante la cara que puso su amigo.

-El pequeño Ricky te callo… auch! –Contesto el otro muchacho, de estatura promedio, ojos azul verdosos, y cabello casi pelirrojo.

-Y a ti quien te hablo, William…

-Hey, calmados… que apenas es lunes, y no estoy de humor para sus peleas matutinas… -Dijo Rick con fastidio.

-Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo Billy.

-Nada… lo siento… mala noche…

-Otra vez tuviste que usar tu mano envés de a una chica…

-John, deja de ser tan cerdo por una vez en tu vida, quieres… -Billy le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –Ahora si Ricky, que te paso?

-Nada, solo no tuve buena noche… discutí con mi madre otra vez… dijo que si seguía así, me volvería a mandar al internado…

-No! –Dijeron a la vez sus amigos.

-Ricky, no puedes permitirlo… prometimos no volver… -Se angustio Johnny. Rick miro a sus amigos, percibiendo cierto temor en sus ojos. Era verdad lo que decía Johnny. Habían prometido no volver a meterse en problemas (al procurar no ser atrapados), para no tener que volver a ese infierno. Con trabajos habían sobrevivido. Cuidándose la espalda unos a otros, y con la ayuda de Damián. Era chistoso como tres chicos tan distintos, habían logrado convertirse en los mejores amigos en tan solo dos semanas.

Rick atesoraba en su mente, aquel momento en el que los conoció. Ellos eran de clases sociales diferentes. En especial Billy. Quien era hijo único, sin madre y con un padre cirujano. Quien amasaba una gran fortuna. Pero completamente solo. Cosa que lo obligo a meterse en muchos problemas. Y a pesar de todo, era el que razonaba mas de los tres. Y aunque a veces el lado "morboso" de Johnny, se le pegaba, trataba de dar buenos consejos.

Johnny, sin embargo era otra cosa. El sí tenía a sus dos padres. Pero al igual que Billy, estaba solo siempre. Su padre es abogado. Y de los buenos. Con dinero, pero no como Billy. Su madre, una típica señora de sociedad. Quien prefería estar en algún club, que cuidando de su hijo. Johnny, siempre había sido un niño muy precoz, en especial cuando a los diez años, escucho a su padre y a la chica de la limpieza, compartir un momento agitado. Cosa que lo marco. Volviéndolo un adicto a las chicas y al sexo. Tampoco es como si tuviera una gran experiencia.

Y luego estaba él. Que era el típico chico solitario. Que no tenía padre. Con una madre con sueños de ser actriz, y sin tiempo para él. Fue un niño, que salía a jugar solo desde los ocho. Pero eso sí, tenía un gran corazón. Y cierto talento para escribir, así como una gran facilidad para meterse en problemas gordos. Como aquella vaca que subió al techo de la escuela cuando iba en secundaria, o cuando hizo que el baño de chicas explotara gracias a unos fuegos artificiales.

Como quien dice, las virtudes de cada uno, los hacían uno solo. Un maldito trípode.

-Lo se… no se preocupen. Yo me encargo. Ya no discutiré con mi madre, e intentare ponerme al corriente con las clases… relájense, no provocare otro año en esa cárcel juvenil…

-Más te vale… además recuerda que ahí no hay chicas. Y tendrías que mantenerte en celibato por más tiempo… porque dudo que hayas tenido sexo últimamente…

-Y lo volviste a arruinarlo Johnny. No todo en la vida es el sexo… hay cosas mas importantes…

-Apoyo a Ricky…

-Ah como sea… vámonos a clase, para evitar que te metas en líos… -Y tomando a Rick de los hombros, Johnny junto con Billy se encaminaron al salón de biología.

Sin percatarse, de una atenta mirada, que los había observado desde una distancia prudente. Ponderando la opción de acercarse. Sintiendo cierta inseguridad. Dirigiéndose, a su primera clase…

OoOoOoOoO

Odiaba matemáticas. Detestaba tener que pensar en una cantidad inmensa de números. Prefería estar escribiendo, que estar ahí sentado, haciéndose el tonto. Fingiendo entender la lección más ridícula de la historia de las matemáticas.

Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora del almuerzo. Solo tenía que soportar un poco más… giro la cabeza, intentando evitar quedarse dormido. Vio a Johnny babeando su cuaderno, a Billy apuntando lo que decía el profesor (sin duda su amigo era un nerd de las matemáticas). Otros chicos viéndole la ropa interior a Romy Toners, a través de un espejo. Rio por lo bajo. Decían que esa chica nunca usaba ropa interior… y aunque moría por comprobarlo, no era correcto. Johnny tenía razón, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con alguna chica… pero es que no tenía tiempo para una novia. Ellas solo te quitan el tiempo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, él no quería una relación formal. Solo una chica, para pasar el rato…

Suspiro, girando la cabeza a su izquierda, viendo a través de la ventana. Admirando la práctica de porrista, que podía verse desde su lugar. E inmediatamente y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a buscar a Audrey. No podía evitarlo. La amaba, y era imposible dejar de pensarla aunque solo fuera un instante. Suspiro, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Pensando en cómo no caer en tentación, cuando la vio. A una chica de cabello castaño. Sentada en el césped, refugiada del sol. Leyendo muy entretenida un libro.

Le llamo la atención. Así que comenzó hacer su cacheo. Se veía linda, aunque aún no le miraba la cara. Y de pronto, por un instante se olvidó de Audrey. Se sumió en cavilaciones, admirándola. Como el cabello caía graciosamente por su rostro, impidiendo apreciarlo más detenidamente. Y comenzó a sonreír torpemente, cuando de pronto sonó la campana, anunciando el final de la clase.

Se levantó con pesar de esa mullida silla. Guardando el cuaderno, que se había mantenido en blanco durante toda la clase.

-Hey Ricky. Te vemos en la cafetería… -Le aviso Billy. Contestándole con una asentada de cabeza. Girando instintivamente la cabeza, hacia la ventana. Localizándola con ojos precipitados. Desilusionándose al no verla bajo aquel árbol.

Suspiro, e impartió su camino a la cafetería.

Cuando llego, tomo su charola, comenzándose a servir una hamburguesa de queso, papas y una soda. Localizando la mesa donde se sentaban sus amigos. Riendo un poco asqueado, ante la peculiar forma de comer de Johnny.

-¿Qué hay chicos?

-Nada, soportando al cerdo de Johnny… lo usual, ya sabes… -Rio junto con Rick.

-Saben, estaba pensando en repetir lo de hace un año…

-Te refieres a dormir con la mas caliente de la escuela, para después enamorarte de ella, y que te deje por otro…

-No era necesario el recuerdo Billy…

-Pero tiene razón, Ricky. Cuando te encaprichaste con Audrey, te olvidaste del trípode. No querías volver mas a la escuela…

-Lo se… pero no me refería a eso, sino al tema de la canción…

-Quieres cantar otra vez…

-Y no solo cantar, quiero seguir tocando la guitarra, y seguir escribiendo canciones… para así evitar meterme en problemas…

-Pues me parece muy bien… -Dijo Billy.

-Y tu que dices Johnny, te unes con el bajo otra vez…

-Ya sabes que si. Además a las nenas les encantan los chicos que están en una banda, y mas los bajistas…

-Excelente chicos. Me encanta esto… podría organizar un concierto… ya saben, en algún lugar… nombrando al evento "El regreso de Revenge" ¿Qué opinan?

-Suena bien… y debo confesar que ya tengo un par de canciones mas…

-Brillante. Eso quiere decir que continuabas escribiéndole canciones a la zorra de Audrey.

-No! Son independientes… basadas en momentos pasados… una es con respecto al baile. Y otra tiene que ver con nuestra pequeña expedición en el bajo mundo de Manhattan.

-Oh ya… no mencionas que nosotros…

-Claro que no, jajaja tontos… en fin, dado que quedamos así… ire a hablar con el profe de música, para que nos consiga el permiso y podamos usar el salón de música…

-Bien… -Dijeron Johnny y Billy. Mientras Rick, se levantaba. Caminando de espaldas, haciéndoles señales obscenas a sus amigos. Divirtiéndose. Cuando dio la vuelta, y de repente sintió fría la playera. Habían derrabado un batido en él.

-Lo siento mucho. No me fije… -Dijo la voz de una chica, quien comenzó a limpiarle la camisa con varias servilletas, ante las risas discretas de sus amigos, y unos cuantos alumnos mas.

-Descuida… -Le sonrió, a la chica. Quien de pronto lo miro, a través de unas grandes gafas de pasta negras…

Y sin preverlo sus miradas se conectaron. Sintiendo algo raro. Una especie de deja vu. Esos ojos ya los había visto con anterioridad.

-¿Rick? –Dijo la chica de cabello castaño y ojos avellana.

-Si…

-No me recuerdas…? Soy Kate. Hace unos años era tu vecina. Solíamos jugar juntos… -De pronto la recordó. Su amiguita de juegos. La chica que vivía en la casa de lado. Esa niña de enormes gafas y frenos, que siempre le hacia reír.

-Kate! Dios, eres tu… -La abrazo discretamente para no mancharla. –Mira que grande estas…

-Y que esperabas, que siguiera del mismo tamaño –Sonrió.

-Graciosa…

-Y los frenos?

-El dentista dijo que ya podía dejarlos… sonrisa nueva. –Sonrió

-Muy linda. Oh, y mira tu cabello. Esta más largo… ven, salgamos de la cafetería. Acompáñame a mi casillero. Ahí, creo tener una playera de repuesto. –Le guiño el ojo. La tomo de la mano, saliendo de la cafetería.

-Y cuando volviste de Boston?

-El sábado… solo, que mi papá estaba arreglando unos asuntos, y apenas hoy volvimos a nuestra vieja casa…

-Eso quiere decir que seguirás siendo mi vecina? –Sonrió, cuando la chica asintió… -Que genial. Así podremos platicar de ventana a ventana, como en los viejos tiempos…

-Como en los viejos tiempos… -Sonrió con timidez… Rick, se detuvo, abriendo su casillero…

-Solo tengo esta… -Dijo, mostrándole una camisa de cuadros azul. -¿Crees que se me vea bien?

-Si, supongo… -Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder… Rick, era mucho mas atractivo, que cuando eran niños… y es que siempre había tenido un enamoramiento hacia él… a pesar, que el chico jamás la vio, mas que como una niña, de doce años. Y mas, cuando le conto que le gustaba, esa otra chica, que a veces jugaba con ellos…

-¿Estas bien? Te noto rara…

-Si, si… es solo que… me siento mal por tu camisa… quizá deba lavarla… -Mintió

-Ni lo pienses. Fue un accidente… -Le sonrió con sinceridad, provocando que sus mejillas se encendieran aún más…

-Hey, Ricky… quien es tu amiguita? –Dijo Billy con curiosidad, mientras observaba de reojo a Kate.

-Oh, chicos, ella es Kate, una vieja amiga… Kate, ellos son los tontos de mis amigos… Billy… -Señalo al medio pelirrojo. –Y Johnny…

-Hola, linda… un placer conocerte… -Dijo un galante Billy, besando su mano, provocando que tanto Johnny como Rick, rodaran los ojos…

-Hola, soy Johnny… y, así que tu eres la chica que duerme con Ricky… -Soltó el chico sin la menor preocupación… ante las caras desencajadas de los otros tres chicos…

-Jonathan! No digas estupideces, Kate es solo mi amiga… y no le faltes al respeto así…

-Entonces no se acuestan?

-Cállate mejor imbécil… -Lo golpeo Billy en el brazo…

-Si que eres un idiota. –Reprocho Rick, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. –Lo siento Kate… pero por desgracia son así este par…

-Descuida… -Dijo con timidez, y cierta vergüenza.

-"Este par"? discúlpame, mi querido Ricky, pero yo, a diferencia de este cerdo, soy un completo caballero… no creas lo que te dice el joven e iluso Ricky. –Se dirigió a Kate, quien le sonrió tímidamente. En realidad, se sentía muy, pero muy intimidada con los "Amigos" de Rick.

-Zorra a la vista! –Anuncio de pronto Johnny. –Ricky, la zorrita, se esta acercando, actúa normal; o utiliza a tu amiguita… -Kate se fijo que Rick, tocio los labios, y sin decir nada, se concentró en el contenido de su casillero, como si su libro de biología fuera increíblemente interesante. Mientras que los otros dos chicos, fingían una conversación entre ellos. Pero por otra parte ella, al no saber exactamente a lo que estaba pasando, no resistió la curiosidad de voltear a ver a esa "Zorra", como la había llamado Johnny.

Una chica alta, con uniforme de porrista, caminaba como si fuera una modelo de marca de ropa, luciendo su larga cabellera rubia. Realzando su figura, mientras que tras ella, la seguían tres chicas, como si fuera una diosa. Kate no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. En su antiguo colegio había un par como ellas. Las típicas chicas "plásticas", sin nada de cerebro, pero con mucha silicona en algunas partes de su anatomía.

La chica paso cerca de ellos, mirando a Kate de arriba abajo, estudiándola.

Provocando que Kate, sintiera cierta familiaridad, como si ya hubiera visto antes.

-Ya se fue Ricky… sal de tu escondite… -Murmuro el joven pelirrojo.

-Vaya Rick, en vez de que sigas con tu vida… porque no la ignoras y haces lo que te dije esta mañana…

-Johnny, que dijimos de presionar a Ricky…

-Chicos, gracias por su "Apoyo", pero estoy bien… está superado…

-Perdón… pero… ¿Quién es esa chica?

-Audrey McKalister… -Dijo sin importancia Billy…

-Y ¿por qué tanto alboroto? –Quiso saber más Kate.

-Porque es la chica con la que nuestro querido Ricky perdió su virginidad… pero el muy imbécil se enamoró de ella… -Soltó sin pensar Johnny.

Kate sintió un nudo en el estómago ante aquella declaración. Hacía muchos años que no sentía eso… la última vez, fue cuando Rick le había confesado que estaba enamorado de esa chica rubia de pecas…

"_Como era su nombre…" _Se cuestionaba Kate… _"Oh Dios! Es ella… la chica por la que me cambio Rick… Audrey McKalister"_

_oOoOoOo_

_**Hola a todos, dije que había un fic en consecuencia de otro, que aun no acabo por cierto, pero que estaba muy presente… bien no tengo nada que hacer jajaja y dije, por que no?**_

_**Como dij al principio, es medio "AU", y si eres sensible con la música de cierta banda de Chicago, mejor no lo leas… aunque tengo la esperanza, que acabare volviendo fans a algunos jejeje**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews!**_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo**_

_**Jess**_

_**Oh, una última cosa… perdonen las faltas de ortografía, es que mi editora esta dormida… mañana tiene clases jajajaja xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, se que eh tardado, pero con la escuela y el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo para respirar jejeje en fin, espero que les guste…**

**Gracias a mis hermanas Karlii y Friki, por su apoyo… **

**Lamento las faltas, en cuanto pueda lo corrijo… amm que mas…**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA… **

**Ah, y una ultima cosa…**

_**Ningún personaje es mio, son de Marlowe. Y las canciones son de "FOB" (Aunque en este capitulo no hay aun…)**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**CHAPTER II**

**EL INICIO DEL "WE'RE GOIN DOWN" Y UNA RELACION ESTRICTAMENTE DE AMISTAD**

"_Audrey McKalister"_

-¿¡Que!? No… Kate, no les hagas caso… -Dijo Rick, quien empezó a sentir sus mejillas arder… -Mis amigos tienden a ser un poco tarados…

-Hey, no te pases Ricky…

-Como sea… no les hagas caso…

-Si, descuida… -Kate, no podía dejar aquellas pasadas memorias. Cuando era una chiquilla de doce años, y su mejor amigo le había dicho que estaba enamorado de la chica que "era amiga" de ambos.

Esa fue la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón a Kate. Ella, muy tontamente había creído que entre ellos existía algo más. Pero como podía ser eso posible…

-Vienes Kate?

-¿Qué?

-Te decía, que si íbamos al jardín… no me interesa entrar a Filosofía, y como llevo tres años sin verte, quisiera que nos pusiéramos al dia…

-Si, vamos…

-¿No tienes inconveniente en saltarte las clases?

-No, que es muy grande esta escuela, y no se bien dónde me toca…

-Bien, entonces después te doy el tour. –Le guiño el ojo, provocando que algo dentro de Kate, se removiera.

-Entonces vamos… -Afirmo muy feliz Billy…

-Oye colega… no es que no me guste verte y eso… pero la invitación es solo para Kate…

-Pero…

-Ja-ja… y Billy se quedó varado… -Rio burlescamente Johnny.

-Ricky, yo conozco a la perfección esta escuela… cada rincón, cada tramo. Incluso mas que tu… por que no dejas que yo le de, el tour a esta belleza… -Le sonrió a Kate.

-No lo creo colega… Kate no te conoce, y yo soy su amigo de la infancia… y como dije, tenemos que ponernos al día…

-Richard…

-William, que tal si hablamos un poco… -Dicho esto Rick tomo del brazo a su amigo, y lo arrastro lejos de Kate y Johnny.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Pregunto una confundida Kate.

-Billy quiere llevarte a la cama y Ricky no lo va a permitir. –Contesto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué? –Se sintió confundida.

-Pues eso… o tal vez es Ricky el que quiere llevarte a la cama, y por eso no deja que Billy haga sus jugadas… ya paso antes… dos veces de hecho… una gano Billy y la otra gano Ricky… -Kate frunció el ceño. –Aunque, tal vez tu y yo…

-Ni lo pienses… tengo novio.

-Oh… pero eso no es un impedimento. Además no te estoy diciendo que nos casemos. Solo una noche… -Le guiño el ojo, seductor.

-Ni loca… estoy mejor con mi novio…

-Bien, como quieras… les dices que fui con la chica de audiovisual. –Dijo con arrogancia, mientras se alejaba.

–Pero que amigos tan mas patanes tiene Rick… será él igual? –Dijo Kate, para si misma.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Richard?

-Que a mi Kate no te la llevas a la cama. Ella no es como las otras…

-¿Tu Kate? ¿A caso te gusta?

-No, es como mi hermana. Y la conozco desde que tenía diez. Ella no es así. Si quieres una relación seria con ella, adelante. Si solo la quieres para una noche, ser una mas en tu lista, ni lo pienses…

-Pero si yo no…

-No te justifiques, ni inventes excusas, que te conozco. Esas son tus tácticas de seducción. Y con MI AMIGA no las utilizaras…

-Por Dios Richard, tu lo dijiste, llevas tres años sin verla. Como sabes, que tal que a ella le van los lio de una noche… con ese cuerpo, a puesto que le encanta divertirse… -Rick apretó su puño fuertemente. – Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que dejo de ser virgen hace mucho tiempo. Las chicas como ellas, son así… aunque… Solo le quitas esas horrendas gafas y listo.

-Mira William, cállate, porque sabes que odio que tu y Johnny hablen así de una mujer… ya te lo dije, a Kate no le tocas ni un pelo. Que me va importar un comino que seas mi mejor amigo, y te voy a partir la cara…

-Ok, ya entendí. Tú la quieres… bien, no importa.

-Yo no la quiero para eso. Ya te dije que es como mi hermana. Y no intentes nada, escuchaste?

-Bien, ya… lo siento. Tienes razón, lo que dije fue inapropiado. Fue irrespetuoso. No siquiera la conozco… y si, debo de admitir que se ve buena chica…

-Billy…

-En el buen sentido Ricky… así que lo siento…

-Bien, gracias amigo… -Y sin mas se acercaron a Kate. –¿Dónde esta Johnny?

-Dijo que se iba con la audiovisual…

-Típico –Dijeron a la vez los amigos.

-Como sea… vamos Kate…

-Si, vamos… adiós Billy…

-Adiós linda… -Dijo Billy con resignación, mirando como el par se alejaba, rumbo a las jardineras. –Hay Ricky, estas bien coladito por tu amiga…

-Así que… -Dijo con timidez Kate… -Todo bien con tu amigo?

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me pareció verlos discutir… además tenías los músculos de la espalda tensos, y tu puño derecho apretado… y si mi memoria no me falla, así te ponías cada vez que te enfadabas…

-Vaya ojitos, si que me conoces…

-No me digas ojitos…

-Pero si, así te decía antes…

-Antes… -Se sentaron bajo un árbol

-Oh vamos Kate, sabes que siempre te eh dicho así porque tienes unos hermosos ojos…

-Si me acuerdo, pero no me gusta…

-Uff esta bien… -Le sonrió.

-Rick… te puedo preguntar algo…?

-Ya lo hiciste ojitos… -Kate le lanzo su mirada asesina. –Pero pregunta otra cosa…

-Por que tus amigos son tan…

-Mujeriegos? ¿Irrespetuosos? –asintió. –Pues la verdad es que no lo se… digamos, que los tres tuvimos experiencias distintas. Experiencias que nos hicieron así…

-Así que tu eres igual de… patán

-Oye! Eso dolió… pero la verdad es que tiendo a serlo… yo por lo general soy mas romántico… aunque si se me sale a veces el complejo Johnny.

-"Complejo Johnny"?

-Si. Veras, de los tres, el que es patán las 24 hrs del día es Johnny. El dice lo que piensa, sin temor, ni arrepentimiento. Ve a una chica que le gusta, y no intenta ligársela, el se acerca con intención de llevársela a la cama… es por eso, que cuando a nosotros de repente nos comportamos como él, le llamamos "complejo Johnny"

-Si… ahora entiendo…

-¿Lo intento contigo? –Kate asintió. –Ese imbécil… yo lo mato…

-Descuida, me sé defender sola…

-Lo sé… aún recuerdo a Danny

-Uff, ni me recuerdes a ese imbécil.

-Jaja… debes de admitir que fue divertido como lo abofeteaste delante de todos. Aun siendo tan pequeña… que edad tenias… 11?

-De hecho tenía 10…

-Lo vez… eres una chica ruda…

-Si… y dime… que paso con Audrey? –Rick quito la sonrisa.

-Vaya, si que sigues siendo la misma chiquilla curiosa y desinhibida al decir lo que piensa, preguntando cada dos por tres… como cuando estábamos jugando en tu jardín, y llego Jim… y le preguntaste de dónde venían los bebes… que si tu y yo veníamos del mismo sitio, porque éramos muy parecidos… pobre Jim, jamás lo había visto tan pálido… o cuando a la vuelta, le dijiste a tu madre que ya estabas lista para el sexo… jajajaja su cara fue todo un poema… y lo mas divertido de ese día, fue cuando comentaste que tendrías sexo conmigo para tener bebes de ojos azules… jajajaja…

-Oye… no puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso… -Kate estaba muy sonrojada

-Cómo olvidarlo… tenía doce… jajaja fue la primera vez que me sonroje delante de tus padres, pensando que me odiarían… y que quizás era un pervertido, prohibiéndome jugar contigo…

-Bueno ya… me dirás que paso entre Audrey y tu? Porque solo recuerdo que ella la chica por la que dejaste de ser mi mejor amigo… y que estabas enamorado de ella…

-Oye eso no es verdad… no deje de ser tu amigo…

-Olvidas aquel sábado en que no quisiste ir a la feria conmigo porque ibas a acompañar a Audrey a su recital de ballet…

-Ok, quizá si me olvide un poco de ti, pero… es que… está bien, si. Fui un pésimo amigo. Pero estaba loquito por ella… jamás había visto una niña tan hermosa sin sentir asco…

-Oh que lindo, gracias por lo que me toca… créeme que no tenía ni idea que te daba asco… espero y no dártelo ahora!

-No! Como se te ocurre… Kate, no me refería a eso… mira lo siento… lo que quise decir, es que en esa época yo solo te veía como a una hermana… te quería pero no como quería a Audrey… y si, fui un desgraciado contigo, y mas por culpa de esa…

-Bien, olvídalo… aun así no me has dicho que paso entre ustedes?

-No hay forma de hacer que tu lo olvides verdad?

-No, ya me conoces…

-Bien… te contare… porque a pesar de que no nos hemos visto en un largo tiempo, confío en ti, y en que sigues siendo esa niñita con la que jugaba desde que tenia 8… -Rick sentía confianza de Kate, pero a la vez le preocupaba que Billy tuviera razón y su pequeña amiga haya cambiado mucho en estos años…

-Sigo siendo la misma Rick… es solo que madure un poco mas… ya no lloro porque mi amigo me ignoro en el parque, o porque Danny Rutenford le dijo a toda la clase que yo era como una puta… ya no soy así… se cuidarme sola…

-Lo se… aunque déjame decirte que extrañare a esa Kate, que lloraba en mi hombro porque su padre se había comido todo el pudin de chocolate…

-Se que no te sientes muy listo para contarme lo que paso… pero… bueno quizá podamos empezar con lo básico… soy Kate, me gusta leer, oír música, las galletas de chocolate, el café con vainilla, amo las cerezas, -Rick sonrió. –Dormir hasta tarde, mis materias favoritas son literatura, a veces química, odio matemáticas y física, amo la comida thai, pero aún mas la china, dormir hasta tarde, platicar con mis amigas, salir al cine, al parque, hablar con mi mamá, estar descalza por casa, quedarme en pijama los domingos… y… ah si… a los chicos lindo… -Rick cambio su expresión. -¿Qué?

-Tu aun no tienes edad para novio, lo sabes verdad…

-De que estas hablando… tengo 15 Richard… casi 16

-Hey no uses ese tono conmigo… y no, aun no estas en edad… espera a que cumplas 18…

-Pues no eres mi padre, no se si lo sabias…

-Pues no lo soy, pero si soy como un hermano mayor. Y me apuesto mi moto a que Jim tampoco lo aprueba…

-Pues mi madre me apoya en eso…

-¿¡Que?! Johanna lo apoya… que le paso a la mujer que conoci…

-De la que estabas enamorado? Pues es la misma…

-Yo no estaba enamorado de tu mamá… solo la quería demasiado…

-Si claro… y por eso te sonrojas…

-Katherine Houghton Beckett… respeta a tu hermano mayor…

-Como puedo respetar a alguien que se dice ser mi hermano mayor, cuando estuvo ausente mucho tiempo…

-Sabes que no fue mi culpa… -Cambio su tono de voz por uno melancólico…

-Lo se… pero no debiste poner esos cuetes en el baño… solo hiciste que Martha te mandara a ese estúpido internado…

-Pero lo hice por…

-Si ya se, por Audrey… tan especial era esa chica…?

-En ese momento si… pero no lo es, créeme… es un desperdicio de tiempo esa mujer…

-Tanto te lastimo…

-Como no tienes idea… en fin… -Sonrió forzadamente. –Así que mi pequeña Katie, ya tiene novio… o tuvo novios…

-Si, unos cuantos…

-Ah y encima varios… cuéntame de ellos?

-Pues nada fuera de lo común… chicos lindos… pero no muy apuestos… solo uno… Roger… creí que estaríamos juntos siempre… pero, ya sabes. Era un completo patan, y yo ni en cuenta… solo quería un objetivo conmigo… una apuesta con sus amigos… "Ah te apuesto 100 dólares a que no te ligas a la nerd de lite"

-Hijo de puta… y que paso…

-Pues nada nuevo, algo muy parecido a lo de Danny…

-Odio a los chicos como él…

-Pero que me dices, si Johnny es igual…

-Si pero el se acuesta con chicas que si le gustan, y ella saben que solo es un lio de una noche… y ese tal Roger… estemmm… consiguió…

-No Rodgers, no soy tan estúpida…

-Yo no dije eso… solo quería estar seguro, para ver si le rompo la cara…

-Vive en Boston…

-Y eso que… en mi moto llego en cuatro hrs… y por ti querida amiga, haría lo que fuera…

-Gracias… veo que sigues siendo el mismo…

-Solo crecí un poco mas, pero por dentro esta ese Rick con el que jugabas…

-Y tu que tal… muchas novias en el internado?

-Estas de broma… era un internado de chicos… jajaja aunque si tuve un pequeño romance con una chica que vivía a tres cuadras de ahí, aunque me atraparon, y ya no la vi más…

-lo siento… pero imagino que a tu vuelta si tuviste varias novias…

-No… desde que te fuiste solo eh salido con cuatro chicas…

-Pero que dices, con lo apuesto que eres seguro tuviste varias novias… -Se sonrojo al instante en el que lo dijo.

-Que lindo que pienses eso de mi… pero en fin… veamos… a mi me gusta mi moto, es mi bebe… salir con mis amigos, tomar un par de cervezas los viernes, salir a correr en la noche, ir al cine, tocar la guitarra, escribir canciones… y últimamente arreglar un viejo mustang…

-Espera… tocas la guitarra…? Desde cuándo?

-Bueno en el internado había talleres, y ese me intereso mas que los otros…

-Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba. Con lo imaginativo que eras, pensé que terminarías siendo escritor…

-Pues no, se me da fatal escribir, a parte me aburre… prefiero escribir canciones…

-Y has escrito muchas…?

-No muchas, pero si como cinco…

-Eso esta muy bien… y que tal la cantada, se te da?

-Algo… el año pasado, participe en un concurso de bandas… y pues ganamos el segundo lugar…

-Wow! Tienes que cantarme algún día…

-Uhhh Katie quiere una serenata…

-Que… yo no… eso no fue… yo me refería… es que yo…

-Relájate, se a lo que te referías… solo juego contigo… -La mirada de Kate cambio, por una asesina, no podría creerse que aun después de tanto tiempo, Rick aun lograba aflojarle las piernas y subir su ritmo cardiaco…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, contemplando el edificio de la escuela, a lo lejos el campo de futbol americano, las gradas, la zona donde las porristas practicaban… y hablando de porristas, Audrey salió de la nada, corriendo sutilmente, mientras su mini falda se alzaba, dejando al descubierto sus bien tonificadas piernas… de pronto se detuvo frente a un chico, con el uniforme del equipo, propinándole un gran beso en los labios…

-Nos acostamos… -Dijo finalmente Rick, tras mirar de soslayo a Audrey…

-Como dices? –Dijo una muy confundida Kate.

-Nos acostamos el año pasado… después de un baile… ella había peleado con el imbécil de su novio, y había salido a tomar aire… yo estaba afuera cuidando de la camioneta de Billy, mientras Johnny se lo llevaba porque estaba un poco pasado de copas… entonces ella salió… y estaba tan vulnerable, que no pude evitar acercarme… y es que estaba enamorado de ella desde los 13… y bueno, después de una conversación paso lo inevitable, yo me acosté con ella… y muy estúpidamente creí que ella me correspondía. Que me amaba igual… pero no, para ella fue solo una noche, un momento… y después empezó a ignorarme, fingiendo que no existía… volviendo a los brazos de su novio… Kate, él no la merecía. Es un imbécil… ni siquiera actuaba como un novio, era mas bien como un imbécil que solo le importa dónde meter la… ya me entiendes… y ahí estaba yo, tan enamorado de ella, pero a Audrey no le importo romper mis esperanzas, dejándome tan roto, tan frustrado, que no pude evitar escribir acerca de eso… y bueno, esa es la historia… -Intento ocultar inútilmente a Kate una lagrima. -no me gusta hablar de ellos…

-Si que es una cualquiera! Lo siento Rick, no debí preguntar…

-No pasa nada… ya no importa…

-Y la sigues amando?

-Como un desquiciado… pero ella me odia, jamás se fiaría en mi…

-No vale la pena… aunque es raro, porque recuerdo que cuando éramos niños ella andaba tras de ti…

-Pues si… pero cuando volví del internado a ella le crecieron un par de amigas, y se volvió tremendamente popular… y es ahí cuando comenzó a fingir que no existía… además Kate, digas lo que digas, yo no soy guapo… debiste verme el año pasado… como en el internado nos obligaban a mantener un corte de cabello, el año pasado me lo deje largo… no como uno de los Kiss, pero si como el de George Harrison de The Beatles… y era feísimo sabes…

-Claro que no… no digas tonterías. Para mi si que eres guapo…

-Tu lo dices porque soy tu hermano…

-Ah, entonces debo suponer que yo soy fea, y que si me das halagos es porque eres mi hermano?

-No, claro que no… eso no fue lo que… está bien, acepto que digas que soy guapo, porque tu en verdad eres condenadamente bella… y amo que te sonrojes… -Dijo mientras acariciaba una ruborizada mejilla de Kate, con la mano derecha… -Ahora, olvidemos a Audrey y vamos a saltarnos la última clase… te invito un helado en central park… y ya después te llevo a casa…

-Hey chicos… no han visto a Linda? No la encuentro… -Dijo Johnny que se acerco a ellos corriendo…

-no, aunque no la vi en todo el día. Quizá y no vino hoy…

-Que? Y ahora que hare para quitarme las ganas…

-Hey colega, mas respeto, que hay una dama presente…

-Quien?

-Como que… pues Kate, tarado…

-No creo que Kate sea una dama…

-Oye, yo no te eh dado pie a que me hables de esa manera… -Dijo molesta.

-Bueno solo lo digo por tu novio… apuesto a que con el si que te has de divertir… oye, porque no vamos tu y yo a la sala de audiovisual a divertirnos un raro… créeme que ahí no se oirán tus gritos… y no le diremos nada a tu novio… y Ricky tampoco dira nada, verdad?

-No seas imbécil Jonathan! Respeta a Kate! ella no es como tus amiguitas…

-Que pero si tiene novio…

-Te callas o te callo… -Dijo un Rick furioso.

-Esta bien… lo siento nena… no volverá a pasar… y te juro Rick, no me volveré a meter con tus chicas…

-Mas te vale…

-Aunque si era tu novia, debiste decírmelo… así no pierdo el tiempo revisando mi lista, para ver cuales números te cedo…

-Kate no es mi novia, es mi amiga… y cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no saldré con ninguna de tus conquistas… es asqueroso…

-Si no es tu novia… entonces porque no me puedo acostar con ella…

-Porque no y punto…

-Pero…

-Hey, olvidan que sigo aquí… -Kate molesta.

-Sí, lo siento Kate… mira Johnny, acuéstate con medio instituto si quieres, pero a con Kate no vale… ella esta prohibida…

-Esta bien, aunque siempre prohíbes chicas… y lo peor es que ni sales con ella… en fin… nos vemos… -Dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo…

-Que fue eso de chicas prohibidas?

-Cuando estaba enamorado de Audrey, se la prohibí cuando intento acercársele. Y unas cuantas chicas que me caían bien, y bueno ahora tu… -Sonrió- Por cierto, como que novio? Tienes novio y no me lo dijiste… después de todo lo que te conté… ahhh me siento herido… -Dijo con dramatismo

-Que dramático Sr Rodgers, ni la misma Martha Rodgers podría ganarle… jajajaja… y no hay novio, fue algo que me invente para quitármelo de encima, ya te dije que el último fue Roger.

-Bien, me alegro…

-Así, y por qué?

-Porque así te tendré mas tiempo para mi… podremos salir y recuperar el tiempo perdido… que me dices Kate… estas dispuesta a volver a empezar, y ser mejores amigos como antes…

-Como negarme… claro Rick…

-Genial… -La abrazo… -Ahora vamos por ese helado… -Caminaron a la salida juntos, platicando cualquier tontería.

-Mira Kate, esta es mi bebe…

-Uff que hermosa…

-Si lo se… es el amor de mi vida… mi linda Indian Trailblazer 1957…

-Oye que no es la que…

-Si, es la que me gustaba desde niño… la que tenía mi papá… pero no importa… toma, súbete… -Le tendió un casco.

-Espera y tu?

-No tengo doble casco, pero comparare otro, te lo juro…

-No es peligroso?

-Si que lo es, pero no te preocupes, se manejarme bien en esta belleza…

Rick manejo un rato, mientras Kate lo sujeto fuertemente de la cintura. Sin poder evitar absorber su embriagante aroma… se sentía suspendida en una nube…

Pronto llegaron a su destino; y Mientras seguían poniéndose al día, contándose viejas anécdotas de lo que hicieron esos años que no se habían visto; llego la tarde, indicándoles que era hora de volver a casa…

En viaje de regreso fue mas rápido, impidiendo que Kate pudiera disfrutar mas de la cercanía y el aroma de su amigo.

-Me divertí mucho Rick… en verdad, hace mucho que no salía así…

-Ya te dije que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido… y dime, que te parece si mañana después de clases, te invito a Remy's por una hamburguesa, patatas fritas y tu batido de fresa favorito…

-Me agrada esa idea…

-bien entonces mañana… oye y no están tus papas…

-No, están trabajando… llegaran mas tarde… por que?

-Quería saludarlos…

-A los dos, o solo a mi mamá…

-Ya empezamos con eso otra vez… que no estoy enamorado de tu mamá…

-Si claro… tu sigue diciendo eso, quizá y una de esas veces te creas…

-Bueno no importa… te dejo… descansa… ah y a partir de ahora si no te molesta, vamos juntos de ida y de regreso de la escuela… que me dices…

-solo si me dejas manejarla un dia de estos…

-Hecho, pero solo si Jo esta de acuerdo…

-Eso no se vale, mi mamá nunca estará de acuerdo…

-Ops, lo siento Srita… pero así es esto…

-Y buscare la forma de vengarme… por lo pronto, me voy, para hacer la tarea… bye Rick… descansa… -Y con esto beso dulcemente su mejilla, entrando rápidamente a su casa, intentando que él no viera su sonrojo…

Rick sonrió tontamente. En verdad había extrañado a Kate. Siempre había sido su mejor amiga, y estar separados sin saber nada el uno del otro, había sido una tortura… pero ahora no importaba, porque el destino los había reunido de nuevo.

Entro a su casa, comprobando que no había nadie… que raro… Subió a su habitación, comprobando algo que quizá por la emoción, había olvidado… una de las mejores cosas, era que cuando eran niños les encantaba mandarse mensajes por la ventana, y es que la ventana de la habitación de Kate, estaba justamente en frente de la de Rick. Y ahora es que se acordaba. Y eso porque ahí estaba, su mejor amiga. Sentada en su cama, leyendo su cuaderno.

Se veía tan relajada. Tan linda, curvando los labios de ven en cuando, o mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras arrugaba el gesto. Y sin poder evitarlo pensó que será muy exquisito besar sus labios, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma, mientras deja un pequeño mordisco en su cuello…

-Que te pasa Richard… es tu mejor amiga… contrólate… dios, creo que Johnny tiene razón, debería acostarme mas con chicas… o comenzare a tener pensamiento impuros con Kate… -Negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Mientras con pasos ligeros se acerco a la ventana… la abrió con cuidado…

-Hey Kate!... Kate!. –La chica que estaba muy concentrada, volteo en seguida, viendo a su amigo asomado de su ventana, saludándola con una sonrisita que lo hacía ver aun mas sexy. Se levanto rápidamente de la capa, abriendo también su ventana…

-Que pasa Rick?

-Nada… solo que había olvidado que nuestras ventanas están juntas…

-Ah si, como cuando jugábamos antes…

-Bueno solo era eso… ah y recuerda cerrar la cortina cuando te cambies… a puesto a que no te gustaría que te viera…

-Vaya no sabia que ahora eras un fisgón…

-No lo soy, pero por si no lo habías notado, la ventana es considerablemente grande, y puedo ver lo que haces… solo era por si ocurría esa clase de accidentes… y lo mismo va para ti, procura no mirar cuando me este cambiando… se que soy sexy y todo eso, pero contrólate mujer…

-Ya quisiera que una chica como yo te mire…

-Jajaja era una broma…

-Si, no importa… y cuando lleves a tus amiguitas a tu casa, también cierra tu cortina, no me apetece ver un acto tan asqueroso…

-Oye, yo no…

-Y esta Martha?

-Que? Ah no, no esta… que raro no? Pero ya es costumbre… aunque no se que cenare…

-Oye, si quieres… estem… puedes venir a cenar a mi casa…

-Oh que amable, pero no quiero molestar…

-Estas bromeando? Antes venias a mi casa muy seguido a cenar, desayunar, almorzar, comer y hasta dormir…

-Si bueno, pero eso era cuando tenia 12… dudo que tus padres quieran a un chico de 17 en su casa…

-Te equivocas, ellos estarían encantados de volverte a ver… asi que no se diga mas. Esta noche cenas en mi casa… -Rick sonrió.

-Gracias Kate…

-Siempre… ya lo sabes…

-Ok, entonces me doy una ducha y paso a tu casa a las 8?

-Si, perfecto… nos vemos en un rato…

-Si, nos vemos… -Rick y Kate cerraron al mismo tiempo las ventanas, quedándose cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamiento.

Rick pensando en lo afortunado que era al recuperar a su amiga de la infancia. Y es que a pesar de tener a sus dos mejores amigos, Kate no se les comparaba en nada… ella era diferente, única y especial. Su primera amiga de verdad. La chica con la que salía a jugar, al parque, o a la tienda de magia. La chica que era como la hermana que le pidió a santa en navidad. Alguien con quien jugar. Y el destino se la había devuelto. Estaba ansioso, por compartir con ella, todo lo que no compartió años atrás… de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Mientras que Kate, no podía dejar de sentir ese mar de sentimientos hacia Rick. Siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero creyó que se debía a que era su mejor amigo, el chico genial con el que compartía momentos, aquel chico mayo lindo y atento con ella; y vamos quien no se ha enamorado alguna vez de un amigo… solo era un "Big Crush", pues que equivocada estaba… los sentimientos seguían ahí, aun después de creerse enamorada de Roger. Aun después de tanto. Y comenzaba a sospechar que esos sentimientos eran puros y verdaderos.

Y es que era increíble que después de tanto tiempo, ellos siguieran en la misma página donde lo dejaron. Regresando a ser los mismos amigos de siempre.

Y quizá las cosas si mejorarían, la adolescencia era una gran etapa, y juntos la pasarían sin complicaciones. Porque siempre serían los mejores amigos, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar… siempre estarían el uno para el otro, en los malos momento, incluso cuando les rompieran el corazón… siempre estarían juntos.

Pero que tontos eran, porque esto apenas iniciaba, y no tenían ni idea de lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos…

OoOoOoOoO

_**Bien chicos lamento la demora, pero bueno aquí esta… espero y lo hayan **_

_**disfrutado, esto sigue… y como dije, apenas iniciamos… **_

_**Se vienen lo complicado… y es que, que sería la vida sin complicaciones**_

_**En fin, me despido chicos… cuídense… y disfruten…**_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Jess**_


End file.
